drowning our sorrows
by forevermissPennyLane
Summary: Will is a lonely soul, while Tessa spends all of her times waiting for someone to show up who most likely never will. Together the build a friendship out of their troubles, and possibly a romance. *ALL HUMAN*
1. Chapter 1

** Please read! Thanks so much! **

Will sat staring at his drink, as though by looking at it more would appear. That by wishing for it to fill it suddenly would. All William wanted was more alcohol. More alcohol to cover the thought of his dying blood brother, more alcohol cover up his dead sister, more alcohol to put him into a world much better then the one he is in now.

He looked around the bar it was mostly empty, though it had to be past three in the morning. Sitting several stools down was a girl, truly more of a young woman. She was wearing a dark read dress that piled up around her; her brown hair was pulled up, she looked up tight or at least to uptight for this place. She wasn't exactly his type, yet he didn't have a lot of choses to pick from. He slipped to down, only one stool lay between them.

"What a pretty little thing you are;" he said giving her a flirty smile, though what he said was true. Now much closer to her he could see she was quite pretty, and quite thin, though she couldn't be very short.

He could see she was about to respond when Six-fingered Nigel passed by, shooting Will a cold look.

"Don't bother her, she's meeting someone" she said, wiggling one of her fingers at him; "plus she doesn't have anything you want." She filled the young woman's glass with more alcohol, which she downed at once. He raised one his eyebrows at her.

"Impressive drinking skills." She turned to look at him, or almost through him, like he wasn't there at all.

'My Aunt Harriett always said 'drink like a man act like a lady.'" She smiled sadly.

"What else does your Aunt Harriett say?" William asked lazily.

"Nothing, she's dead now," She stated simply, Will looked at her shocked. She twirled her glass in here hand, the ice swiveled in a circle making light little tinkling noises, like tiny pieces of glass braking.

"I'm sorry" Will said, genially feeling sorry, no sarcastic hint behind it.

"She's in the gave now," Will noticed her strong American accent, from that he guessed that she could have been in London very long.

"My sister died," he said out quietly, she gave him a sad smile. She looked strait into his eyes, something that most people he knew would never do; it sent shivers down his back.

"Well I am sorry about that," she whispered to him, almost at though it was a secret.

"We are all a little messed up aren't we?" William said, giving a dry laugh.

"All the best people are," She stated, a smile played across her face, he felt his heart lurch as though it had stopped for a second. She was quite beautiful; sadly she was getting wasted away here.

"How about I take you home?" she looked at him and smiled.

"That would be nice," she said standing up, her hands were shaking and she was unsteady on her feet, she had to grab Will's arm for support.

"Don't worry I got you," Will said, bracing her by holding her two arms, she smiled weakly at him. He led her out of the bar, she almost tripped, but Will held her up.

It was cold outside, their breath came out in puffs of smoke like a dragons.

"I never caught your name," Will said, slipping his hand slyly through hers, even though he knew it was quite improper.

"That's cause I never gave it to you," she said giving him a devilish grin.

"Would you in that case, shower me with the presence of your name," Will said, putting a dramatic spin on it.

"I don't know, should I?" she said, giving a playful smile "My Aunt Harriett always told me not to give my name to strange boys."

"Do you always do everything your Aunt Harriet says?" Will asked raising his eyebrows at her. Tessa looked at him but didn't respond.

"So tell me about yourself," Will asked trying his best to be polite to this nameless girl.

"I love to read."

"Me too" he replied.

"What's your favorite book?" she asked "Mine is anything by Oscar Wilde I simply love his work."

'Tale of Two Cities has to be my favorite," Will said.

"And whys that?" she asked curiously.

"Whys what?" Will asked, furrowing his brow at her.

"Why is that your favorite book?" she giggled lightly at him, giving a small smile that made his heart feel like it was about to burst. Will shrugged his shoulders at her question. They walked in silence for a couple minutes; it was a conferrable silence, the kind you would share with an old friend. Will felt conferrable with her, even though he didn't even know her name, a feeling of comfort set over both of them.

"This is my building," she said stopping at one of the many several story buildings that lined the street. It was made out of brick and looked like it had not been properly taken care of for many years. She mounted the steps to her front door, Will stood ready to follow her.

"No-no-no," she said to him, stopping on the stair above him, with her standing on the stair the practically the same height.

"Can I come upstairs?" he asked her. She smiled at him.

"That seems like a very bad idea," she said; "plus since I can't manage to drown myself in alcohol I must drown myself in books." And with that she walked up the stairs and disappeared behind the door. Will watched to where she had gone for a minute, he could still feel a smile one his face.

He descended down the stairs, into the empty street, early London mist rapped around him like it was ready to suck him in. In a few hours the sun would rise, leaving Will behind to hide in its shadow. Maybe if he had time he would even read a book by Oscar Wilde.

He looked back once, but there was nothing left to show that they had just been talking, he was left wondering if it had been all in his mind.

**Thanks for reading. Please review. Should I do second chapter? Good, bad? **

** I don't own Infernal Devices **

** ~ForevermissPennyLane **


	2. Chapter 2

** Here is chapter two! Enjoy **

Tessa sat alone in one of the several booths inside of the bar. The booth was covered in warn red fabric and small table that was set in front of her had small engravings, usually words that no proper person would go around saying.

She heard someone slide into the bench across from her, but she didn't look up.

"Fancy meeting you here," the blue-eyed boy said, giving her a lopsided grin; "I see you have become a regular." Tessa sighed; he had been quite nice yesterday but then not nearly as intoxicated. She could cause by his over attitude that he had at lease four or five very alcoholic drinks.

"William Herodale at your service," He said sticking his hand out, waiting for her to shake it.

"I think we met yesterday," Tessa said shaking his hand and giving a smile. Will furrowed his brow at her, and gave a look as though he was trying to recall something.

"We did, didn't we," Will said excitedly "yet I never told you my name and you never told me yours so it wasn't much of a meeting then was it?"

"I suppose it wasn't much of a meeting Mr. Herodale," Tessa responded.

"Please call me Will, it's what all my friends call me," he said grabbing Tessa's drink and taking a large gulp.

"Are we friends?" Tessa asked; raising her eyebrows, considering the barely new each other and suddenly they were friends.

"Well if you told me your name it would make us friends for sure," Will responded taking another sip of Tessa's drink, which she then pulled away from him. He had lots of alcohol already and she doubted he needed any more.

"My name is Theresa Grey."

"Grey-Grey," Will repeated it, as though thinking very hard about it; "Hidden in the shadows, mysterious." Will looked Tessa right in the eye.

"Are you mysterious Theresa?" she met Will's eyes looking back into his as though by doing that she could see his soul.

"I don't know Will, I'm I mysterious?" Tessa asked, her eyes not leaving his.

_"Behind every exquisite thing that existed, there was something tragic," _Will said; Tessa's lips broke into a smile.

"That's by Oscar Wilde, I told you was my favorite author yesterday, I can't believed you remembered."

"Of course I remembered," Will said; "why wouldn't I remember?" at that Tessa just shrugged her shoulders.

"I see," Will said lazily "that you have become a regular," he motioned around the bar, as almost it was an after thought, it probably, she wondered if he released he had already said that earlier.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Tessa asked leaning in closer to Will from across the table, "and Will you already said that." He looked at her confused.

"Did I already say that? Blast! I have destroyed my self image of elegance and charm," Tessa throw her head back and life.

"How about I show you, Miss Tessa, my wonderful collection of books," Will asked. Tessa raised an eyebrow, giving him a questioning look.

"And where would this wonderful collection of books be?" Will gave a wicked grin.

"At my home of course," he replied.

"How improper, inviting a lady over to your house with no formal invitation, scandals," she said with a dramatic tone.

"Run away with me Tessa," Will said in an excited tone.

"People will think of me as a whore," Tessa whispered to Will, but a smile was on her face.

"We must make a grand exit," Will said; a plan forming in his head.

"Will-" Tessa said nervously, Will ignored her protest. He slid out from the table, composing a serious face; he got down on one knee in front of her.

"Will you, Teresa, marry me?" He gave her a grin. Tessa shook her head, smiling. By now they had attracted quite a bit of attention, it wasn't everyday that someone got 'purposed' to in a bar.

"My dearest William, I see no chose but to run away with you since my fiancé no longer loves me and my father had abandoned me in this strange city," she said dramatically figuring she might as well play along. Will gave her a wild grin, grabbed her hand pulling her from her seat, and rushed out of the bar pulling her after him. Before they left Will turned to face everyone who by now had their full attention on them.

"I go to another part of the city to seek scandal and low companionship," and with that Will dragged Tessa from the bar.

They stumbled out into the cold London air; Will holds Tessa hand tight as though he may never let go. They walked down the street; Tessa laugh seemed to take up the whole world for Will.

"Now Will should we head to this wonderful collection of books your were telling me about?" Tessa asked, gasping for breath after her fit of giggles.

"Come my house is only around the corner," Will said, leading Tessa down the street. The rounded the corner was a large house, Tessa looked up at it in amazement.

"You don't live there do you?" Tessa asked, he small hand still rapped in Will's. He gave her a sheepish grin.

"Yeah, I kind of do."

"By yourself?" Tessa asked turning to him, a sad look played across her face.

"No-no," Will responded; "but sometimes it feels like I am alone."

"But how can you be alone when you have so many books?" Tessa asked. Will smiled at her but didn't respond. He led her past the gate, which surrounded the large building. The front door was large as the quietly slipped inside.

The front hall was large and had that feeling about it that made you want to grow silent, your foot steps seemed far to noisy.

"Come on," he said leading Tessa up a spiral staircase and down an empty hall, doors lining the walls. They stopped at one of the doors; it had carefully done engravings on it. Tessa wanted to reach out and run her fingers agents them.

Will turned the door handle slowly, pushing the old door open; Tessa stepped into the room in pure amazement. Lining every wall were books, bookshelves filled the room. She walked over to the nearest one running her finger along the spines of the books. She turned back to look at Will who was chuckling softly, she smiled at him.

"Charles Dickens," she said turning to Will; "that's you favorite right." Will nodded his head walking towards her. He leaned agents the bookshelf next to her, sliding a book out, Tale of Two Cities laid it in his hand.

"I've never read it," Tessa said quietly taking it from Will's grasp opening the front page.

"I advise you do one day," Will said; "I think you would enjoy it."

"Would you read it to me," Tessa asked nervously; "I mean you don't have to-"

"Of course I'll read it to you," Will said, sliding the book from my hands, and going to sit on the coach which was pushed agents the wall. Tessa down shyly next to him, she felt a light blush on her cheeks.

"It was the best of times, it was the worst of times, it was the age of wisdom, and it was the age of foolishness…."

**Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed. **

** The quote at the end is from Charles Dickens At Tale of Two Cities written in 1859. **

** "Behind every exquisite thing that existed, there was something tragic" is from Oscar Wilde's The Picture of Dorian Gray **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you everyone for reviewing, following the story! Thanks you everyone who read the story! Sorry it took me so long to post a new chapter I was having some serious writers block and I was working on my other story. **

** Hope you enjoy! **

"_They slipped briskly into an intimacy from which they never recovered."_

_~F. Scott Fitzgerald_

Tessa's eyes flickered open to a dark room; she felt a soft pillow under her head and sheets pulled up to her chest. She sat up resting on her elbows. She looked around. She could see the faint outline of books scattered on every surface and a chair to her right. In the chair sat a figure that was curled up in a rather uncomfortable looking position.

Tessa sat up all the way throwing the covers off of herself, she was still wearing the dress what she had been wearing the night before which was a relief. She swung her legs over the side of the bed, and slowly tiptoed over to were the figure was curled into the chair. She looked at him, trying to recall memories of the night before. The came crashing back to her like a wave.

_Sitting alone at a both at the bar_

_Making a dramatic exist _

_Laughing down the street _

_A room full of books _

_Will_

She reached out and touched Will's arm, trying to gently wake him. Though she could remember most of the night she had no memory of being tucked into a strange boys bed and that was something that Tessa felt that she would remember.

She shook his arm lightly and his eyes flew open, even in the dark room his blue eyes shone. He sat up, rubbing his eyes, and trying to straiten is white shirt.

"I see your awake," Will said, his jet black hair was a mess and Tessa felt the sudden urge to run her fingers though it, though she was sure her hair didn't look much better.

"We can all see that I am awake," Tessa snapped back, the second it came out of her mouth she wished she hadn't said it. Will raised an eyebrow at her.

Cranky are we, did you have a good night sleep?" he grinned at her.

"Actually," Tessa said suddenly feeling nervous; "I don't know if I did."

Will gave her a skeptical look; "how can you no know if _you_ had a good sleep or not."

"Will can I ask you a question?" Tess asked, realizing that her hand was still on his arm.

"A can ask me anything," Will said quietly, giving her a curious look.

"Did we…last night…you know," Tessa asked feeling the color quickly rising to her face, she hoped the darkness of the room covered it up.

Will looked at her for a minute a smile slowly growing on his face, "no we did not." Tessa felt a wave of ease-flooded throw threw her; she sat down on the floor beside Will who was still positioned in the chair.

"Then," she said; "how did I get in our bed?"

"Well that, my dear Tessa, was because you fell asleep to my beautiful reading voice and I felt it would be scandals to leave you sleeping on the coach so I cared you to sleep in my bed." Tessa looked up at Will, laughing.

"Because me sleeping in your bed is less scandals" Tessa asked, still laughing. Will looked at her furrowing his eyebrows.

"It seems that scandal sticks to us almost as much as the need to read does," Will said, a grin on his face. Tessa smiled, leaning her head agents Will's leg, she suddenly felt very tried.

"Tessa?" Will asked nervously; "are you alright?"

"I feel very tried Will," Tessa said truthfully.

"Do you want me to take you home?" Will asked. Tess turned her head to look up at him; her yes met his concerned ones.

"No," she said shaking her head; "I rather stay here with you, and all your wonderful books." Will slid from his chair, kneeling down beside; he slipped her thin body into his strong arms. Lifting her up and slipping her back into the bed which she had just crawled out of only a couple minutes before. He pulled the covers up around her and sat on top of them slipping a book from one of the pills near his bed.

"Will what's that?' Tessa asked about the book in his hand.

"It was the book I was reading to you last night when you fell asleep, I figured we could continue." Will responded, flipping the think book open and began reading.

Tessa listened as intently as she could though like usual she felt her mind wondering.

"Will," she said interrupting him mid sentence; "what do you do for a leaving?" Will turned to her.

"I read and seduce beautiful women, sometimes as the same time," Tessa laughed softly at that.

"No as a job," she said clarifying.

"I'm a detective," Will said searching her face for a response, Tessa looked back with a steady gaze, she felt a smile slowly grow on her face.

"I've never met a true life detective!" Tessa said happily; Will chuckled.

"What do you do for a living Miss Tessa?" Will asked, book still in hand.

"I work for the dark sisters, in a trebly dirty little shop," Tessa answered, an angry edge in her voice.

"Even there name sounds terrible," Will replied truthfully, she gave him a grimace. Will laughed and slipped the book to the ground, letting it fall with a small thud. He slid down into the covers, pulling them around him. Tessa stared at him in shock while her stared back at her, slipping into the bed so that the tips of their noses were only an inch apart. They lay there; not touching each other, there eyes seeming to bore wholes into the others. Will slipped his hand out, brush a piece of lose hair from Tessa's face, a smile tickled her lips, she slotted closer to Will carefully slipping her head under his chin. She felt his arm rap slyly agents her waist. She closed her eyes, her hand rested under her head.

"Will," Tessa said quietly into his shirt.

"Humm," Will responded back, pulling her closer.

"What do real life detectives do?" at that a smile curled his lips.

"Well, we solve crime."

"What kind of crime?" Tessa asked, for she was always asking questions.

"Well, last week I was walking threw the street of a very drear part of London when I saw a man who was being chased by ducks, which was not a surprise to me since I always knew those little beasts we trebled creature…" Will embarked on a story and Tessa felt her eyelids slowly lower.

**Thanks for reading! I really appreciate it! At the beginning of each chapter I think I am going to start with a quote because why not. **

** Hope you likes it the next chapter probably wont be till Thursday at the earliest though it could not be till the weekend. Please review!**

** ~ForevermissPennyLane **


	4. Chapter 4

** Thank you everyone for reviewing! ****~HAPPY DANCE~ **

** Well hope you enjoy the next chapter! **

"_When I saw you I fell in love, and you smiled because you knew"_

_~William Shakespeare, Hamlet _

"Oh! By the angle!"

Will jolted awake, he sat up in such a quick matter that he felt a slight dizziness come over him. Standing at the door way to his room was Jem, his eyes wide in shock. Tessa who was next to him had pulled the covers around her body even though she was fully clothed; her cheeks were red and her eyes big and wild looking. Will could only guess the embarrassment that was running through her head.

"Will…who is this?" Jem asked, awkwardly. Most likely thinking how to approach this situation in the most gentlemen esc way, because of his paleness it was easy to see the rosy blush that ran from one cheek to the other.

"Miss Theresa Grey," Will responded; he had rapped one of his arms around Tessa's back protectively.

"Well Miss Grey," Jem said shuffling his feet; "it is a pleaser to meet you even if it is in this awkward situation." _Jem _Will thought to himself, Jem would always be more gentlemen on his worst days then Will could ever be on his best. He could hear Tessa respond a hello back to Jem.

"Will," Jem said turning his eyes from Tessa; "Charlotte sent me to tell you that breakfast is ready, and she would like you to come down and eat." Before Will could responded, most likely with a sarcastic comment Tessa cut in.

"Whose Charlotte?" Tessa asked, whose hair had come out some time during the night and fell down over her shoulders in lose brown waves, Will wanted to run his fingers though her hair and kiss her. Will looked away hoping she hadn't noticed that he was staring at her.

"Charlotte," Jem started giving him a very odd look, "is a very close friend who owns this house and we work with."

"So is she a detective too?" Tessa asked looking between Will and Jem. Slowly a smile cracked on Will's face.

"You told her?" Jem asked.

"Yes," Will responded truthfully.

"Will, it usually help when you're a detective for the whole world not to know that you are a detective," Jem said, a scowled on his face.

"It's only Tessa, she won't tell any one, will you Tess?" though it was asked as a question it came out more of a statement.

"Well are you a detective too?" she asked Jem, her voice filled with excitement, Will through his head back a laugh bubbling from his lips, he fell back into the soft mattress. Tessa looked down at him a questioning smile on her little lips.

"What are you laughing at?" Tessa asked in a light tone.

"You ask a lot of questions don't you Tess," Will replied, "And yes Jem over there is also a detective." She gave a satisfied look.

"I've never met _one _detective much less _two_," Tessa said her voice brimming with excitement. Jem smiled at her, a small smile though it lit his whole face up.

"Would Miss Grey, like join us for breakfast?" Jem asked politely, Tessa turned looking for a sign that that would be ok, Will smiled eagerly in return.

"That would be very nice,' Tessa responded returning Jem's politeness.

"Well come then," Jem said offering an arm as Tessa slid from the bed, her skirts falling around her feet, she took Jem's arm gracefully and her lead her out of the room. Will could here their voices from the hallway.

"How about I get Sophie to get a dress for you Miss Grey," Will heard Jem say.

"You can call me Tessa," Tessa responded, slight laugh in her voice.

"Well _Tessa _I realized I never told you my name…" with that there voices slipped out of his hearing range.

Will sat in the bed, the covers still covering his legs, his mind still set on Tessa's pretty face. He heard footsteps approaching his room, then stopping at his door way.

"I dropped Tessa off with Sophie who said she would put Tessa in one of Jasmines old dresses," Jem's voice said, he had a small smile on his face.

"What are you smiling about?" Will asked accusingly, his voice sounding cold. Jem sighed, his dark eyes staring intently at Will.

"I see the way you look at her," Jem said, searching Will's face for a response.

"And how do I look at her?" Will asked, rudeness in his voice. It stung, the coldness that always seemed to flood into his mind.

"You look at her like she is the pretties thing you have ever seen." Will looked at Jem, slightly surprised. Did he look at Tessa like that? Was it that obvious? Will found her beautiful; he felt the urge to kiss her every time she smiled.

"I barley know her," Will responded.

"Love at first sight," Jem said, shrugging his shoulders as Will slipped from the covers picking up a vest and a jacket and putting them on.

"Love at first sight doesn't exist," Will lied back. Jem sighed running his long pale fingers through his silver hair.

"Lets go to breakfast, don't want to keep Charlotte waiting; you know how she is," Will chuckled lightly at this; Charlotte had to be one of the most stubborn people he knew. They walked out of Will's room and down the spiral staircase to the dinning room; Tessa was sitting on a chair with two empty spots next to them, which Jem and Will quickly occupied. She turned to Will and smiled lightly, Will felt his heart flutter like a butterfly's wing might.

"How long have you lived in London Miss Grey," came a male voice from across from Tessa. Gabriel had slid into his chair; his messy brown hair fell over his forehead.

"Not even a year Mr-mr…" Tessa trailed off, a questioning look on her face. Gabriel opened his moth but was cut off by Will.

"That's Mr. Lightworm," Will cut in, an evil grin on his face, Jem let out a polite chuckle which he tried his best to shush with the back of his hand. Gabriel scowled at Will, before returning his gaze back Tessa.

"Its Light_wood _actually, but you Miss Grey can call me whatever you want," Tessa looked at him, an appalled look on her face before a slight grin slipped on it, she through her head back and laughed in a very unladylike manor. Gabriel looked at Tessa confused, most likely wondering why she wasn't swooning from his try at a flirtatious comment.

"Quite the flirt aren't you Mr. Lightwood," Tessa said a smile still on her face. At that Gabriel's face turned a shade of pink and he stared down at his plate, most likely embarrassed from his various obvious flirting. Will let out a loud laugh.

"Light_worm_," Will chuckled lightly.

"Lightworm might be more fitting then I thought, trying to worm your ways into my life aren't," though it could have been taken, as an insult Will notice that Tessa said it in a light way.

"So you agree with William that LIght_worm _is a fitting last name, is that only because he is your sleeping buddy?" Gabriel said coldly. Tessa's eyes widen in shock and Will slid his hands into tight fists.

"Are you saying," Tessa said to Gabriel; "that I am unable to think for myself, cause I a very capable of doing just that." Tessa's teach were gritted, and she was sending very obvious mental daggers with her eyes. Gabriel opened his moth ready to speak when the dinning room doors were thrown open, a short woman followed by a pretty blonde girl walked into the room. They short woman who had brown hair took the seat at the head of the table, next to a man with flaming read hair who Tessa hadn't even noticed during her conversation, he was quietly smiling, and seemed to be lost in his own pleasant thoughts.

"Miss Grey I am Charlotte Barnwell, I run this house with my husband Henry," she said motioning to the man with the read hair; "we run the institute, and you may call me Charlotte." Tessa looked at Charlotte who couldn't be any older then twenty-five.

"Thank you for having me for breakfast Charlotte," Tessa said, she felt her cheeks flaming from all the attention. Tessa had never been a fan of attention and went out of her way to avoid it.

"It's a pleasure Miss Grey," Charlotte responds politely.

"You can call me Tessa," she responds, a small smile on her face. The blonde girl who had walked in with Charlotte was now flirting with Gabriel who was scowling down at a muffin.

"I'm Jasmine," she said in Tessa direction, a cold smile was on her face.

"I believe I am wearing a dress that is borrowed from you," Tessa said, a friendly smile on her face; "thank you for letting me borrow it." Jasmine let out a sigh.

"I do think that is one of my old dresses, its quite plain, though your quite plain so it works perfectly," she gave a light smirk, Tessa looked at her slightly shocked that such ugly words could come out such a pretty girl.

"Jasmine!" Charlotte barked; "that not how we treat our guests."

"Charlotte?" Jasmine asked sweetly.

"Yes Jasmine," Charlotte said in a very tried sounding voice.

"Are we always going to have such poor company at breakfast?" Jasmine asked sweetly but Tessa felt Jasmine's cold stair.

"Jasmine apologizes to Tessa!" Charlotte barked.

"I shouldn't have to, she's just some whore that Will brought in," Tessa felt her cheeks flare and her eyes grow big. Will who had remained quite this whole time bolted up, his chair flying out behind him. His hands were in fists.

"Jasmine take it back," Will said through gritted teeth. His blue eyes seemed to grow darker like a shadow was passing over them.

"I think I'm done with breakfast," Jasmine said, looking unfazed by her terrible words. She stood up gracefully and walked from the dinning room with her head held high. Tessa could hear the sound of heals retreating down the hallway.

"I swear," Tessa heard Will mumble under his breath; "that I am going to kill her."

"Well that was exciting," Gabriel said, pushing some brown hair from his face and stood up; "thank you charlotte for the _interesting _meal," he had a tiny grin on his face; "it was a pleasure to meet you Miss Grey, hope this is not the last time we see each other." With that Gabriel walked out of the room his long arms swaying back and forth as he walked.

"I feel I should apologize on Jasmines behalf," Charlotte said, "I am afraid she had had some trouble filtering her thoughts since her parents died last spring."

Tessa gave a weak smile in Charlotte's direction, "Its quite alright."

"Tessa what brought you to London?" Jem asked politely, trying to get away from their previous conversation.

"I came here with my brother Nate because he got a job here after my Aunt Harriet passed away," Tessa responded.

"I am sorry to hear about your Aunt," Jem responded, giving her a kind smile.

"Thank you," Tessa said giving him a weak smile back but Will could see the sudden sadness that passed over her grey-blue eyes.

"Whom does your brother work for?" Jem asked.

"Axel Mortmain though I don't have a slightest idea what he does," Tessa said with a light laugh. Will who had been sipping water, spit it all over the table in surprise.

"Did you just say Axel Mortmain," Will asked Tessa.

"Yes, why?" Tessa asked her eyes filling with curiosity.

"Its just I have been following this case of murders and one of the suspects happens to be a man named Axel Mortmain, who also coincidently had disappeared," Will said, Tessa let in a little gasp.

"Oh Will, my brother has gone missing too I haven't seen him in weeks," Tessa said. She could feel herself filing with dread, what if he was dead? Its her brother shouldn't she be able to feel if he died.

"This is not something to discuses over the dinning room table, I say we meet in the library in 10 minutes," Charlotte sad standing up, "I have to talk to Jasmine I will meet you all their." Charlotte walked out of the room.

"Here, come on," Jem said sliding out elegantly from his seat. Tessa and Will both rose and followed Jem from the dinning room through a small hallway. The wall was lined with art, which Tessa felt she could spend hours looking at. Jem pushed a large familiar door open, which they stepped through. The library was breathtaking and even more beautiful in the light. Tessa sucked in a quick breathe, the room smelled of old books, a smell which made Tessa feel relaxed and at ease. She felt as though she could spend the rest of her life in this very room. She turned to look back at Will, who to her surprise was staring intently at her. She smiled at him, his blue eyes felt like they were looking into her soul.

"I think I could spend my whole life in this very room," Tessa whispered to Will, taking a step back to she was standing beside him. He smiled at her, and she could feel her heart melt a little bit, a feeling that she wasn't very accustomed to.

"Your welcome to spend the rest of your life in this room if you would like that," Will replied.

"I would like that very much.

**THANK YOU FOR READING! Sorry it took my so long to update I have been very busy. Sorry for any grammar mistakes, I just couldn't seem to edit properly today. **

** Please review! ~I don't own infernal devices **

** WESSA! **

**~ForevermissPennyLane **


	5. Chapter 5

**HELLO everyone! Sorry of the long delay in the updating proses (I feel really bad) Thank you everyone who continued to review, follow etc. I really appreciate it (it makes me happy) and yes I do read all the reviews. **

"_Reality doesn't impress me. I only believe in intoxication, in ecstasy, and when ordinary life shackles me, I escape, one way or another. _

_~Anaïs Nin, Incest: From a Journal of Love_

Tessa sat next to Will on the small sofa in the library; it was the same on she had fallen asleep on only two nights earlier. Tessa had occupied herself with a book while they were waiting for Charlotte. It was Jane Eyre a book that always seemed to cause her great comfort. When she read it, it always felt as though she was visiting an old friend. Tessa could feel Will leaning over her, reading over her shoulder. His breath was soft and felt like a light breeze blowing the tips of her hair.

Charlotte was running late, Jem had explained; but Tessa didn't mind in the least. She was perfectly happy to sit and read. Reading allowed her mind to stray from her reality, leaving her in a happier state.

"I see I am the last one here, I am sorry to keep you waiting," Charlotte said, Will looked up pulling himself from the book. "Back to business," Charlotte continued sitting down in a chair across from the sofa which Will and Tessa sat.

"Tessa," Charlotte began; "how long has your brother been working for Mr. Mortmain?" Tessa didn't look, for Will knew that she was lost in the land of books. Will knew the feeling; it was one of the nicest feelings.

"Tessa come back to reality," Will said, smiling at her, her eyes still scanning the pages of the book, not looking up. Will gave a sigh.

"Tessa I am infected with demon pox," Will said, getting a annoyed sigh from both Charlotte and Jem, though Tessa didn't even look up.

"Tessa, I'm sleeping with your brother," Will said, at that Tessa head snapped up, her eyes big.

"What?" she said, looking at Will.

"I'm just kidding Tessa, I'm not sleeping with your brother," Will replied giving her a smirk.

"Wait what? Sorry I wasn't listening to what you were saying before," she gave him a confused look; "what are you talking about sleeping with my brother."

Will gave a dramatic sigh; "I see I have dug myself into a bigger hole then I originally intended." Tessa gave Will a powerful death glare before turning to look at Charlotte. Will chuckled lightly, taking the book from Tessa hand and setting it on the coffee table.

"Charlotte you asked my a question and I am afraid I wasn't listening, quite rude of me," she sent Charlotte an apologetic look; "can you repeat the question?"

"I simply asked how long your brother had been working for Mr. Mortmain," Charlotte said, pushing a strand of dark hair from her face.

"Four or five month, I can't remember exactly,' Tessa responded.

"And Will," Charlotte said turning to Will; "when was the fist murder committed?'

"Well around the same time Tessa said, four or five month ago," Will replied.

"My brothers not a murder," Tessa blurted out. She felt pale at the very thought, her brother couldn't kill anyone. Her brother had sometimes taken misguiding steps but he was never and evil or bad person.

"Nobody said he was Tessa," Jem replied, sending her a kind look. Tessa felt weak, like a small child would feel in a room of grownups, she rested her head agents her hands. She wanted to block everything out, she wanted to fall to sleep and wake up back in New York with everything how it used to be. Her Aunt Harriet would remind her to be more graceful, Nate would tease her about all of the books she had.

"Tessa are you alright," Will's voice broke through her mind.

"I don't want it to be true, I want it all to end like waking up from a bad dream," she felt like crying, something that she always avoided doing in public. Crying in public made her feel like an annoying damsel in distress, she preferred to be like Jane Eyre who would never cry in public.

"Tessa what are you talking about?" Will asked, his voice soft.

Tessa looked up pulling her hands from her face, her eyes meeting Will's; "What if he's dead Will, what will I do then?" she asked, she could feel the tears threatening to spill over; "I'll be all alone, Will." it hit her hard like a stone might hit a river, hard at first then taking longer to sink in.

Will looked at her his blue eyes giving her a steady gaze, "Well you'll stay here in that case, and then you wont ever have to worry about being alone." Tessa searched Wills face for signs of sarcasm but found none. She wasn't sure how to respond, all she could think about was how sweet Will was to her.

"Tessa," charlottes voice broke though her mind; "do you think there is any way to meet your brother, try to get more information?"

"Well, my brother had told me he would meet me at the bar that me and Will met at but-" Tessa stopped her breath braking off "-but he never came."

The room remained silent for a minute; "does your brother disappear often?" Jem asked kindly. Tessa shook her head in response; her brother had never disappeared like this before.

"Well then," Jem said a small smile cracking on his face; "I suppose we will have to find him then, now won't we."

"You-you would do that for me?" Tessa asked shocked, she had barley known these people for several hours and they were already offering to help her.

"Plus," Will said, a smirk on his face; "finding lost brothers of pretty girls just happens to be in my job description," Will finished with a flirty grin. Tessa could feel color rushing to her cheeks; out of the corner of her eyes she could see Jem rolling his eyes.

"In that case you will start search for Tessa brother, Nathaniel Grey as soon as possible," Charlotte rose, and walked out of the room. Charlotte walked with purpose, though she was a small woman she had one of those vibes that could send energy through the whole room.

"So…" Will said; "were do we start?"

Tessa was tried; she had spent the whole day relaying everything she knew about her brother to Will and Jem. Ever thing from hair color to what sizes shoes he wore. But her day was not over yet.

They had decided to start with the visiting the bar that Nate had told Tessa he would meet her at, with some blind hope that he would chose that night, of all nights, to show up.

It was decided at once that Tessa must go, since she was the only one that knew what Nate looked like, at once Will had insisted on going. Jem asked to go, but Will shushed him in a matter of seconds, saying that he needed his rest because of his medical condition. Then Jem had suggested that Gabriel go with them, but alcohol and Will and Gabriel couldn't end in any good way. Henry, Charlotte's husband who had been the nearly silent man at breakfast was in his study, and according to Charlotte he might not leave for days. Gabriel's brother who Tessa had yet to meet had broken his hand recently and was under house arrest because of that.

So it was Tessa and Will that headed out to the pub in search of Tessa brother, with a small hope that he might chose that night of all nights to show up.

Tessa and Will had been sitting in a small both of the pub for quite a while now, Tessa was engrossed in the book she had brought from the institute. She had promptly started to ignore Will after his third beer; he couldn't get a single sensible thought out.

"Do you want to see the tattoo of the dragon of Wales?" Will asked, a sly smile on his face. Tessa looked up and frowned.

"Not particularly," she said her eyes returning to her book.

"It on my lower, back," Tessa looked up in shock; "my very lower back."

Tessa looked at Will her eyebrows furrowed; "I don't think that something you should go around asking people, I mean something terrible is bound to happen."

"Let something bad happen," Will called out, "I am a terrible and wicked person." Tessa looked at him for a minute, before returning her gaze to he book.

"I don't think you're a terrible person."

"Well, I am defiantly not terribly looking if that's what you are talking about," Will responded.

"That wasn't what I was talking about," Tessa said back; "though I have a feeling you are able to bring any conversation back to your looks."

"Yes it one of my great qualities," Tessa sighed, as Will gave a laugh.

"You should have a drink Tess," Will said, running his fingers through his black hair.

"I don't feel like a drink," Tessa said back, her eyes wondering the pages of the book; "I mean one of us has to stay sober.

"Come on Tess- have a little fun," Will called back to her; "just one sip."

"Will I said no," Tessa responded somberly.

"One sip won't kill you," Will said rolling his eyes; "what happened to 'act like a woman drink like a man'".

"Will, we are here on business," Tessa said, announce creeping into her mind. She had a sudden urge to hit Will, or maybe at least slap him. She starred at him, her grey eyes meeting his bright blue ones. He was watching her, his eyes not leaving his face.

"Just one sip," he said stubbornly.

"By the angle Will!" Tessa yelled, pounding her fist to the table, she could feel several sets of eyes look to her. She took Will's drink in her hand, which was practically all the way filled, bring it to her lips, and drank it all. All of it in one long gulp Will starred at her in shock. He started a slow clap, looking at her with either fear or as though she was they queen, though the queen of what no one could be quite sure.

"Oh Bravo!" Will yelled, grabbing Tessa's thin hand, and pulling himself so he was standing on the small table that lay in between them. The table swayed back and forth as he pilled Tessa up behind him. That table shock, in the least it was not meant for to people to be standing on.

"Will! Tessa yelped almost slipping from the table.

"Would like to show you," Will called out to the bar, or really anyone who would listen; "a woman with abnormal drinking skills!"

By now they had gathered a small audience, Will seemed to always be gathering a small audience.

"What should we do with her?" Will asked, as though she was on trial for committing a crime.

"Give her another drink!" a rather large man, with a brown hair, though there was a giant bold spot that was clearly displayed for Tessa because she was standing on the table.

"It that what the people," Will called out. He was greeted back with a few cheers, which seemed satisfactory enough for him. He gave a cheerful smile.

"Which of you lads are going to by her a drink?" he asked jumping from the table, reaching a hand up to help Tessa, and a hand that she gratefully accepted, slipping from the table. Will pulled a bar stool out for Tessa, giving her a gentlemanly esc bow which caused a small giggle to rise from her throat. She could already feel her thought beginning to fuzz as another drink was passed in her direction.

Tessa could remember how she ended up in the fat man with the bald spot arms, on the dance floor, but some how she had. She pulled back; he gave her a toothy grin, which caused a shudder to run through Tessa's back.

"I'll take it from here," came a familiar voice from behind her, a hand placed in the center of her back. She turned, bright blues eyes looked at her, she blinked, turning away from their piercing gaze. He slipped one of his arms around her waist, and placed is other hand around hers. He sang her back and forth, dismissing any clumsiness that she had.

"Will," Tessa asked after minutes of silence dragged on; "is it possible to live a moment forever?" Will looked down at her, a smile spread on his face.

"Well when your dead, I believe you just relive your life in a eternal loop," Will responded.

"Do you relive the bad parts too?" Tessa asked.

"Yes," Will said after a minute of contemplating; "but what truly are the bad parts compared to the good parts?" At that second Will leaned down and Tessa's heart beat quickened, she was almost sure that he would kiss her. But the moment broke and Will pulled away leaving only a slight rosy color on Tessa's cheeks.

** End of chapter ~****insert evil laugh~**

**I suppose this is sort of a cliff hanger~ haft cliff hanger/half not **

** Sorry for any spelling/grammar problems, they are always a challenge for me but I try my best ~dramatic sigh~ **

** Hope everyone enjoyed and I feel so mad that it took me a super long time to update (I have been super busy lately) **

** PLEASE REVIEW (if not for me for Will cause we all love him!) **

** Disclaimer: I don't own TID **

**~ForevermissPennyLane**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! Sorry that I have really long delays between chapters-I am just like a really slow writer (I can never decided if I like my story or not!) But thank you for everyone who reviewed and read it, I really appreciate it, reviews make me so happy! Also thank you tealshoelaces for correcting me about Jessamine, sorry about that everyone! Please correct me on grammar/spelling problems I always appreciate when people catch them for me! Hope you enjoy! **

"_Fear not death for the sooner we die, the longer we shall be immortal." _

_~Benjamin Franklin _

Jem was dying. Then in a way aren't we all, life is just the slow crawl to death-Jem was just dying faster then everyone else.

When you first meet him you probably wouldn't be able tell he was dying from the inside out. That in a matter of time he would die leaving everyone behind.

Jem thought about death a lot, then again it was hard not to- death seemed to follow him like a shadow, growing bigger and smaller but always there. Death in a way was taboo (or at least Jem's death) everyone seemed to be trying to talk about it, yet never say it. Death was taboo, impossible to say but impossible to avoid. And that was what Jem liked about Will.

To Will, Jem's death was not taboo, Will thought and talked about it often, though usually under the context of how to fix. Will liked to vocalize his ideas about it, sometimes even too much. Will had told Jem that he would go to the ends of the earth to find a cure. That was fine with Jem, as long as he could come along. Jem hated that Will made him stay home like some china doll, while him and Tessa got to go out and do something. He hated Will because he wouldn't let him come. Jem knew he was dying, he just wish to live life as best as he could before that happened.

Jem had also decided he liked Tessa, not that he knew very much about her, by angel he knew more about her brother then her. Still Jem liked her. He liked her because she had a good sense of humor, she was incredibly smart and she was quite pretty, she looked like a character from one of the novels Will has locked up in that room of his. But most of all he liked her because she was doing him a favor, she was doing him the favor of being Wills friend, which Jem new from experience it a very hard task.

Jem liked her because he knew even when he died, Will would still have someone. Someone to laugh with; someone to pull him out of the pub when he was to drunk to move; someone he can tell all of his storied to. Someone who would love him, even with all his cracks ad faults.

…

Jem sat on his bed; he had decided even if Will wouldn't let him come, he would stay up in till they go back. So he sat, spending a great deal of time playing his violin, and reading one of his many books about being a doctor, a profession with more out of need then anything he had thrown himself into.

That's when, engrossed in his book he heard a thudding noise. He looked up, almost as if his daze had been broken. For a minute he almost believed he had imagined the noise, but right when he was about to look down at his book again, the noise repeated its self. At that he stood up and retreated into the hallway.

It was dark; the sparse lamps caused him to have prolonged shadows that danced against the wall. He slipped down the stairs, nearly tripping and breaking his neck, what a funny thing it would be fore him to die of such a thing, especially while this virus was eating him alive.

He opened the front door were the noise was coming from, on the other side stood to figures. Both drenched with water though no rain was falling from the sky. Jem looked at them, regarding them with silence.

"Well," Will said a gin on his face; "were home." With that they slipped into the house, Jem shutting the wooden door behind them.

Thank you everyone for reading! Hope you enjoyed. Please review. Will likely post the next chapter over the weekend or on Monday.

~ForevermissPennyLane


	7. Chapter 7

_Wild nights! Wild nights! _

_Were I with thee_

_Wild nights should be_

_Our luxury! _

_~Emily Dickinson _

Will swung her back and forth, her head resting against his shoulder. They had long since stopped talking. A sort of even quietness had fallen over them, they were in the own world, once and a while drifting into the others. Only true friends could sit in the utter silence and still contained to be together without awkwardness. It was most likely because in a way they both understood each other, or at least some part of each other.

It was late, or in a more correct sense early, but Will felt wide-awake, it was hard not to feel that when he was so close to her. Tessa felt the opposite, she was struggling to keep her eyes open, and it had become a constant battle, which her mind could never win.

"Tess-" came a soft voice in her ear.

"Yes?" she mumbled back to Will, her eyes flickering open from their closed position.

"I was afraid for a minute there you were asleep," Will responded, a smile on his face.

"Hmmm," Tessa responded her eyes once again returning shut. Will held her it was a funny thing holding someone that you care about. It makes you feel that you are protecting them, even when they are in no danger. As though through one embrace you could tell them you care about them.

"Lets get out of here," Will whispered his lips brushed her ear. She nodded her head, unthreading her arms, which had been placed around his neck. She pulled away from him; he felt a sudden lost, as by not being near to her something was missing.

They retreated to the door, side by side, slipping past the few remaining people in the bar. That's when, haft way to the door, the man with a bold stop on his head decided to dump a barrel of beer on Will. One minute Will had been in step with Tessa, and pressed to her back, and the next he stood trenched reaching the sent of alcohol.

"Blast!" Will called loudly catching the attention of the whole pub; "I see the beer decided to attack me." For a minute the whole pub was quite, expecting a fight but instead Tessa's laugh broke through the quite air.

"You look like a fool Will," Tessa said giggling, which was true, he was drenched, truly looking like a fish out of water and he was already starting to smell of beer.

Will watched her laugh, before joining in, grabbing her hands and spinning her in a circle, any glimpse of tiredness that had been around them before now had disappeared. Will spun her in circles; tight grips on her wrist to she wouldn't slip. Tessa laughed, and laughed and laughed.

Alcohol made Tessa forget everything, for better or for worse. So when she found herself stumbling out of the pub behind Will (for the second time in the past week) she was rather surprised. Though it wasn't raining bother her and Will were drenched, she shivered, the sent of alcohol spilled from her.

A man who was walking toward them switched to the opposite side of the sidewalk, his eyes stared Tessa down in disapproval. She curled herself into Wills side, her eyes watching the man as he glared at her. Wills arms rapped around her, sensing her discomfort. His eyes met the mans, giving him an icy cold glare as the rounded t corner of the street.

Standing several houses down was the insatute, standing quite in the waking London. They hurried towards, wanting to get inside.

Will nocked on the door loudly, most likely waking up haft the people in the house. They stood outside but no one came to rescue them from the cold. Once again Will nocked loudly. The door swung open and there stood a very tried looking Jem.

They watched Jem survey them, most likely noticing their rather devastating state.

"Well," Will said in an overly cheerful voice (the effect the alcohol had over time); "were home." They wondered inside, Jem shutting the door lightly behind them. And that's when Tessa fainted.

Voices echoed around Tessa like a dream, like a memory. Some were harsh and low, while other ones soft and caring. They rapped around her like smoke, blurring her senses.

_ "Come on Nate!" Tessa called, pulling her skirts in a way her Aunt would have scolded her for. Nate smiled up at her, the sun shown from behind her, making her look like an angle. _

_ They were wondering up a rather steep hill, a tree stood at the top. Tessa felt herself giggle, shading her eyes with her hand. _

_ "Look Nate, were at the top!" Tessa said happily, "it feels like you can see the whole world from here." _

_ "Why Tessie, you have such a big imagination. It must because of all those novels you are always reading," He said teasingly. _

_ "Is a big imagination bad?" Tessa asked. _

_ "I don't believe so, I think its better to be happy when you have a big imagination." Nate told her, smiling, she smiled back. _

_ "Stop reading that book and learn some useful task, reading wont help you get married." _

_ "Oh my dear aunt Harriet, how could I ever get married after I have set my expectations to high cause of all these wonderful novels." Tessa answered, smiling. _

_ "Don't worry Tessa, there has to be some young fellow out their looking for a novel obsessed girl for him," Aunt Harriet said smiling, patting Tessa softly on the shoulder as she walked pass. Tessa smiled to herself, where was her Mr., Rochester, her Mr. Darcy? _

"Its time to wake up now Tessa," a soft voice wondered through her mind, she forced her eyes open, looking around. Will sat in an armchair beside the bed she was in; he was giving her a sort of half smile. "I see sleeping beauty has finally awaken."

"What happened?" Tessa asked trying to sit up.

"Well after we left the pub and arrived home, you collapsed luckily I was there to save you. Charlotte said you had a little to much to drink and it got to your head, but you should be fine other then a headache," Will answered, Tessa reached to her forehead, it felt as though it had a heart beat all its own. Tessa groaned, her head falling back into the pillow.

** Thank you everyone for reading! Please review, I really appreciate when people, it helps me right faster knowing people are actually reading it. Constructive crisizem is always appreciated. Sorry (once again) for the long delay in the updating proses, I have another chapter that is almost finished. **

** Also anyone who reads my other story, I want to apologize for the HUGE delay in updating; another chapter is almost here! **

** Please keep reading! **

_**~ForevermissPennyLane **_


	8. Chapter 8

"_Its because I think so much of warm and sensitive hearts_

_That I would spare them from being broken." _

_~Charles Dickens _

"I want to come," Tessa protested over the table. Will frowned, there was no way on gods green earth that he was letting Tessa come with him to see a dead corpse. Actually the idea that she wanted to see a dead corpse slightly frightened him.

It had been two days since their little alcohol accident, which had been a rather uneventful two days. Will had drifted between the library and his bedroom, completely bored Intel they had received a message early this morning that there was a dead corpse in a Ally way, with similar wounds to a certain series of murders. So him and Jem were planning to head out after breakfast, before birds ate the corps eyes out.

"I honestly don't see why can't come,' Tessa said continuing to protest, arms folded over her chest; "Its not like were killing anyone."

"Its just not really a place fore a lady," Jem responded back calmly.

"Well she's not much of a lady,' Jessamine grumbled to no one in particular.

"Well, neither are you," Will shot back, Jessamine's eyes turned into slits her eyebrows furrowed. "I'm sorry," Will continued; "does the truth nor go well with your biscuit."

'You little lying bastard!" Jessamine shrieked back, she had always been defensive about being a lady. Being a lady was like owning a treasure, she hated when anyone ever said it was worth nothing. Will opened his mouth preparing for more vicious words to come forth.

"Jessamine, Will," Jem said, peacekeeper Jem, who would never get into a fight at the breakfast table; "must you two really fight like children." Jems head turned back and forth between the two of them.

"I wouldn't," Jessamine, replied head held high; "If Will didn't insist on being a child."

"I'm not the one that is always playing with dolls," Will said stubbornly. Will would never admit to being a child, Will in a way had made a goal of growing up as fast at he could.

For a second it felt as though the room had frozen, Jessamine's dolls were a delicate subject; even Tessa who hadn't even been under the institute roof for a week could tell that. Will in a way was reopening a scar.

"How dare you!" Jessamine screeched, losing all self-control that she had previously had, she flew from her chair. In that moment Tessa believed that beautiful, doll faced Jessamine was the scariest thing she had ever seen. Jessamine drew her hand back; her nails, which should really be called claws, crapped across Wills cheek. With in seconds four red lines ran across his face, tow of them dripping blood. Will who had been standing frozen facing Jessamine, was now slowly cutting her apart with his eyes, hand pressed to his bleeding cheek. The tips of his fingers trailing through the bloody scratches.

"You little bitch," Will said, his teeth gritted, he took a step forward as though ready to attack her but he didn't get very far; Jem was in his way. Peacemaker Jem, who had anticipated Wills moves before they even happened. Now stood between him and total and complete caous.

"Will you need to calm down," Jem said his voice steady, Tessa who had been sitting next to Will now was standing next to Will griping his tense arm.

"Will," she said softly, her voice seemed to float around will as though a feather. His eyes turned to her, though his face still aced Jessamine. "Will, you should sit down." So he did. He collapsed back into his chair; Tessa and Jem squatted beside him. Tessa dress seemed to float around her though like a lake of blue fabric.

Gabriel who had been the only other person present during this terrible breakfast rose up, dusting his jacket off of any crumbs. He had a look as though he had just seen a good show as the theater.

"Always exciting with you Mr. Herondale," Gabriel said exciting the room. Jem, Will and Tessa wee the only ones remaining in the room. For no one had noticed Jessamine flee.

(Page break)

"You know," Tessa said; "you could be nicer to Jessamine." They were in the infirmary; Tessa had a damp cloth pressed to Wills face. It had turned from it original white color to a pink from the blood.

"Me-be nicer to her?" he stuttered in shock; "I am the one that just got their face ripped apart. Tessa rolled her eyes at Wills overly dramatic statement. Tessa continued to press the cloth to his cheek.

"I think you hurt her feelings," Tessa said quietly. In truth she hated defending Jessamine, who hadn't been exactly nice to Tessa through her stay here.

"I was defending you," Will responded.

"Well I don't ask you to,' Tessa snapped back, instantly felt guilt flow through her. Will turned away and Tessa pulled the cloth from his cheek.

"Will, oh Will…" Tessa started, "I'm sorry didn't mean it that way." He turned back to face her, her eyes looked into his pleadingly. "I just don't like people thinking I'm weak, thinking can't protect myself."

Will wanted to tell her she was one of the strangest people he had ever met, that he could never think of her as weak. But all those lovely thoughts got stuck in the back of his throat. Instead of saying those things he watched Tessa take one of his hands in her two small ones, cupping his hand in hers. She kissed each calloused figure. Will felt like melting right into her, he felt like gathering her up in his arms and holding her, kissing her, loving her.

Then suddenly he felt very afraid.

What if something happened to his Tessa? What if she didn't want to be _his Tessa, _what if she couldn't love him.

So he pulled back, something he had become very good at. He slipped his hand from hers, leaving her a curt smile.

"Sorry sweetheart, I'm not interested," he jumped from the jumped from the bed he had been sitting on and walked to the door. He could feel Tessa's eyes watching him, and they hurt. Will knew if he turned around he would fall apart.

Why did he have to be such a bloody coward? Sometimes he wondered if it was really worth hurting her to possibly protect himself pain later. Sometimes he wondered if he was just afraid of love, and had made up and excuse of protecting them, just because he was to afraid of loving them.

** Wessa drama… bitchs be acting cray in this chapter. (Sorry I felt like I had to say that). **

** Please review, makes authors right faster. Happy reviewers=happy authors. Please favorite and follow! The next chapter will most likely be posted on Friday, possibly Thursday. **

** Have a nice day, please keep reading! **

**~ForevermissPennyLane**


	9. Chapter 9

"_Once you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, no matter how improbable, must be the truth." _

_~Arthur Conan Doyle, The Sigh of Four _

Will sat alone on the intuits steps. The London Air felt colder then normal, dead leaves passed from the trees, and a couple scurried past him, most likely wanting to get home. He sighed resting his head in his hands.

"I still don't understand how a violin works?" a voice said behind him. _Tessa. _He didn't even have to turn to know it was her.

"Well there is notes, and you play them to make a song," Another familiar voice. _Jem. _

"I wish I could play an instrument,' Tessa said, he could here her dress falling against the steps, most likely getting leafs caught in it.

"Its not terribly difficult," Jem responded; "I can teach you if you wish."

"Thank you," Tessa said. They were now standing on the stair, which Will was sitting, Tessa kept her space between herself and Will. Jem could feel the tension between them like a heavy rain. He gave Will a questioning look asking _what's going on between you and Tessa _with his eyes.

A carriage was pulled to the front of the street, Will, Tessa and Jem climbed on, Will and Tessa sitting as far apart as possible. The carriage bumped along the road, shaking them around causing Tessa and Jem to bump leg, leading to a light blush on both of their faces, and a awkward grunt from Will.

"I truly don't see why you want to see a dead corpse," Will said, breaking the drear silence and the block between him and Tessa.

"Well I've never seen a dead corpse before," Tessa said a light shrug of her shoulders.

"Well I've never been a corpse before, doesn't mean I want to," Will stated plainly.

Tessa rolled her eyes; "first of all seeing a corpse and being a corpse are completely different things, second is it true that if you die on the side of the street people steal your cloths?"

"I believe it's true, how does that have anything to with anything?" Will asked perplexed.

"I was just saying," Tessa, said a mischievous grin on her face; "that if you were a dead corpse on the side of the street it would be very interesting for on lookers."

"Does Tessa Grey want to see me naked," Will asked grinning. Tessa replied with a shrug and turned to look out the window. Will smiled wiggling his eyebrows at Jem, who frowned.

The carriage came to a halt, and Will and Jem slid out, Jem offering a hand to Tessa who thankfully accepted it. The walked down a small ally way, were a small group of people had gathered. They elbowed their way through the crowd (or Will elbowed his way through and Jem and Tessa reluctantly followed behind.) Lying on the ground, in front of the small mob was a dead girl a stab wound in her back. She had soft Brown hair, her eyes were blank but has most likely been a light happy blue. Her skin was an ill green yellow.

"This is terrible," Tessa whispered to Jem, taking a step closer.

"You can wait in the carriage if you wish," Jem said, giving her a worried look. His arm, which was rapped round hers, tightened, giving it a pat with his other hand.

"I'm perfectly fine," Tessa said, giving a shaky smile.

The crowed which had gathered now disappeared, Will was crouching by the dead girl, rolling her over to her face was directed at the sky. Tessa let out a light gasp.

"What's the mater?" Will asked.

"That girl looks just like me," Tessa said, hand pulled over her mouth in shock. Will looked and forth between the two girls, one dead and the other on living. He could see the similarities; in another world hey could have been sisters.

"Will…" she said, "the other murders, what did the victims look like."

"They were all woman, all under thirty, most around our age," he looked to Jem for confirmation; "the had all some form of brown hair and blue or green eyes, and they all had been killed with a stab."

"What if they kill me Will," Tessa said her face getting increasingly pale. She could feel a steady panic coming over her, she felt like curling up into a ball.

"Lets get you home," Jem said softly, leading her back to carriage, Will hot on their heals. The boarded the carriage, once again bumping against the London streets.

** Hello! Sorry, I think this chapter sort of sucked-had small case of writers block, hopefully the next one will be better! Anyways I hope you enjoyed, the next chapter should be posted by Thursday possible. Please review! Also will be posting a fan fiction for mortal interments, if you're a fan I would really appreciate of you read it. Sorry for spelling/grammar errors, didn't proof read. In tell next time! **

_**~FerevermissPennylane **_


End file.
